Runaway
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Damian gets upset with Bruce and runs away. Rated T because of some cussing but other than that, pure fluff.


I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS-Usless fluff, and cussing. (Also Damian is 14 in this)

**Damian's P.O.V.**

"Damian that was stupid, I told you to stay beside me", I rolled my eyes and glared up at my father,

"Fuck you!", father's jaw dropped and Pennyworth gasped. I sneered a grin, "I said it and seeing as you enjoy my company _so much _I'm going back home to mother".

I stomped up the stairs as my father screaming in rage, "You're not going anywhere Damian!", I laughed,

"Try and stop me," I spun on my heel and looked down at him, "Why don't you go bother your whores because I could care less".

He looked at our butler and back to me, "Don't talk like that Damian, I won't allow that language in my-", I laughed again before crossing my arms, "Fuck you, go bother your whores, and I hope you don't miss me".

I took of running through the manor to quickly get my stuff, father would try to stop me. I shut my door and locked it, I moved my dresser in front of it and grabbed the bag I had packed earlier that week. Food, clothes, weapons, and some extra cash to get me through at least a week of traveling.

I slung the bag on my shoulder and tied a long rope onto my window, the door started slamming, "DAMIAN, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I looked one last time at my room before grappaling down the side of the manor.

As soon as I touched the ground I took off running for the manors gates. I slipped through the bars and ran down the giant road. The full moon gave me a bright pathway and enough shadows to hide in so that I wouldn't be seen.

**-Time Pass-**

It was getting close to winter and Gotham wasn't exactly the warmest place out there. I figured that since I couldn't feel my toes, my adrenaline kept me moving.

I didn't realize how far Gotham was from the manor by the time I got there. I looked around and memories of my last patrol as Robin flew through my mind, father and I had busted a sting operation by Todd and I had almost been shot. The entire way back father had kept informing me on how much I had messed up.

I had planned this runaway for over two weeks, I didn't actually know where I was going. I knew mother would love if I came back but she would make me kill again and I... I didn't want to do that anymore.

I heard a car driving towards me so I hid in the shadows of an old building.

Sure enough, a black limo slid by. I let out a breath when they had passed, a knife pressed onto my throat and somebody yanked me up to stand by the hair.

"The fuck are you doing out here, at night, and all alone Damian?", I sighed again, it had to be Todd that found me.

"You really picked a bad night to piss me off, Batman and Robin fucked up my sting and I'm a tiny bit displeased," the knife pressed a bit more on my throat and I figured out he wanted an answer for the question,

"If you must know Todd, I ran away." He let go of me and spun me to face him, his hood was off.

"You ran away, why did you do that?"

I felt familiar pricking at my eyes, "Father insulted my skills repeatedly so I told him 'fuck you, go bother your whores, and I hope you don't miss me'," his jaw dropped, just like father's...

Why had I just come out and told him? I was weak, father was right.

The next thing was really unexpected, he hugged me. "I know I haven't been there for you much, but I know what you're going through, Bruce treated me like I did everything wrong. I know how you feel but... you can't just roam Gotham," I bit my lip to keep the tears in, "You can stay with me for a bit if you want".

I opened my mouth but ringing came out. Todd raised one finger and flipped open the source of noise, "What?", I could hear screaming on the other line.

"Ow, Dick stop screaming... why would you assume he's with me?", Grayson was trying to find me?

"Because I know Damian", Jason and I looked up to see Grayson at the doorway.

"You tracked me?!", Grayson smiled a bit and nodded, "Ya, sorry, Bruce told me you ran away, why'd you run little D?"

"He ran because Bruce was being an asshole, as usual, and was treating him like he couldn't do anything."

Grayson's gaze softened, "It's ok Damian, Bruce just can't seem to show the correct emotions, he really does love you. In fact, he probably loves you so much that he just does that to protect you," I binked up at him, "Really?", he smiled and nodded.

I slightly smiled back before being dragged into another hug, Grayson was holding Todd and I in a death grip, "I love you guys so much!"

Todd and I shoved him off, "This isn't a family reunion Dick," Todd looked a bit embarassed, and Grayson looked hurt.

"Y-You didn't say it back, say it back!", he started sniffling and tearing up, was he really upset over_ that_?!

Todd broke first, "Fine... I love you too", I tried to stay focused but he made a deal I couldn't refuse,

"I'll throw in homeade hot chocolate at my apartment and _not telling Bruce I found you _if you say it little D!",

"I love you Grayson".

**-Time Pass-**

Todd was sitting across from me sipping on hot chocolate, Grayson was making mine in the kitchen humming a tune, and I was silent.

Todd looked at Grayson for a moment and turned to me quickly, "Damian, let's just not tell anyone about that touching moment between us", I nodded,

"Definitely not," he smiled,

"You're not so bad actually, Bruce doesn't know what he's missing out on",

I hid my smile behind the cup Grayson handed me. Grayson sat next to me on his couch and went to take a sip of his drink, "DING DING DING DING," I jumped and almost threw my cup in the air, Todd pulled out a gun from who knows where, and Grayson froze.

"Dick, open this door!", I blinked and found myself in the memory of father banging on my door except this time, there was no window. Father slammed the door down and ran at me, "NO!"

I screamed and fell down, I started hitting my father, he kept trying to hold me down!

"Damian, DAMIAN, Jason get Tim to stop and I'll take care of D," I felt myself being lifted as everything went black.

**-Time Pass-**

I opened my eyes and looked at the digital alarm clock, '11:30 A.M.', this was the latest I had ever slept in.

I sat up in the bed and looked around, Grayson's bedroom. I yawned and rubbed my eyes only to be snapped out of a daze by a flash.

My eyes shot up and found Grayson smiling so wide I was shocked his face didn't freeze.

"Aww, I'm sorry Damian but you just looked adorableright then!", I rolled my eyes, his smile turned into a very rare frown.

"What?", he sighed before sitting beside me,

"Damian why did you... freak out back there, you were screaming for Bruce to stop it,"

he set a hand on my shoulder, "He... he doesn't beat you or anything does he?".

I shook my head and Grayson sighed in relief, "Then why did you-",

"It's a... mental obstical of mine that father would beat me, like the assassains had."

"Damian... Bruce wouldn't do that, he may not be able to show emotions well but he wouldn't beat you," I looked over at the bedroom door to see Drake standing there.

He huffed, "Dick, you can't just keep him here, this is like... a form of kidnapping!", Grayson rolled his eyes,

"Tim it's fine, Damian just needs to cool down".

Drake lifted up his phone, "I've gotten like sixty calls from Bruce, you can't keep Damian much longer, Bruce thinks he's somewhere in Gotha-," Grayson lifted a hand,

"I realize Bruce is worried but I told him I have Damian and he's safe but refusing to go home, I'm trying to talk Damian back into going to the Manor".

I raised an eyebrow, "You are?", he laughed,

"To Bruce, ya I'm calming you down, but you can do what ever you want, at the end of the day I'll take you home."

He stood and smiled, "If you'll both excuse me, I'm going to take a shower; oh and Tim, is Jay asleep on the couch?", Drake nodded and Grayson chuckled.

After Grayson had left Drake and I enduced a stare down without speaking, he broke first.

"So Bruce upset you?", I nodded,

"He treated me as if I was a mere child-",

"You are a mere child",

"And insulted my strategies".

Drake sighed, "Look as much as I hate your attitude, I still love you because your my brother; Bruce is only doing that to protect you, he doesn't want you getting hurt like...",

"Todd", he looked at me when I said Todd's name and nodded.

"Bruce would do anything to protect us, you, and that's why even know, he's giving you space."

I sighed before standing, I was going to regret this.

"Thank you Drake, for your... words, I will consider them.", Drake looked at my outstretched hand and raised his eyebrows,

"Take the handshake before I rip off your arm!", he smiled and shook my hand.

"You aren't so bad when your not ruining my life or being a annoying spoiled brat", I scoffed,

"And you are never going to be any less stuck up but you are a fine aquaintance".

Drake's eyes widened, "Did you just compliment me?", I smirked and stepped past him,

"Damian, did you just complimen-oh my gosh... WHAT ARE YOU _PLANNING_?!"

I let my laughter fill the apartment as Drake freaked out.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Ya we got him calmed down Bruce, I told you they could do it," I smiled into the phone,

"I guess your right, sorry for doubting all of your brotherly bonds with Damian", Dick laughed,

"Was that sarcasm?"

I watched over the video feed from Dick's apartment, Damian had fallen asleep next to Jason and Tim in Dick's living room. They had been watching a movie and passed out, they ended up cuddled together and actually looking like_ brothers _for once.

"They all must be really exauhsted," I nodded to myself,

"Damian hasn't been sleeping much lately and I'm sure Tim and Jason are no better; thanks for helping Damian, tell Jason and Tim I said thank you as well,"

"Your welcome, he's always such a_ joy_", I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips,

"And thank you for the new family picture".

I looked at the video feed and paused it as Dick walked into his living room, Dick was smiling at the camera (he knew I would take the picture) and Damian, Tim, and Jason were all cuddled up together; best family photo yet.


End file.
